


dcu (dangan combo universe)

by kuzuhina (Know_Your_Paradoxes)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ALSO NO FANKID FOR DESPAIRCEST BC THAT'S LITERALLY DISGUSTING, Character Profiles, Fan Characters, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Original Character Profiles, Original Character(s), They/Them Pronouns for Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, just because i made a fankid doesn't mean i endorse the ship, some fankids might get shipped but idk which ones lmao, this is not a fic - this is literally just Fankid OCs, warning: i prefer certain ships & that will be apparent lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/kuzuhina
Summary: basically just a place to gather all of my DR fankid OCs into one place
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Mikoto Togami, SHSL Venture Capitalist

> _"Hi there, it's nice to meet you! My name is Mikoto Togami! ...Yeah, I know the name's a little on the nose, but work with me here, okay? Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you my talent, too! How silly of me! I'm the Super High School Level Venture Capitalist!"_

* * *

**Name:** Mikoto Togami

**Birthday:** March 20th

**Gender Identity:** Nonbinary

**Pronouns:** They/Them

**Orientation:** Bisexual

**Parents:** Makoto Naegi & Byakuya Togami

* * *

**Positive Personality Traits (as perceived by others):**

  * Adaptable
  * Agreeable
  * Cheerful
  * Clear-Headed
  * Confident
  * Curious
  * Dedicated
  * Energetic
  * Enthusiastic
  * Friendly
  * Genuine
  * Idealistic
  * Intuitive
  * Leaderly
  * Optimistic



**Neutral Personality Traits (as perceived by others):**

  * Ambitious
  * Cute
  * Determined
  * High-Spirited
  * Questioning
  * Stubborn



**Negative Personality Traits (as perceived by others):**

  * Airy
  * Clumsy
  * Crafty
  * Disorganized
  * Disruptive
  * Excitable
  * Forgetful
  * Gullible
  * Impulsive
  * Naive
  * Opinionated
  * Strong-Willed
  * Undisciplined
  * Well-Meaning



* * *

**Relationship to Parent #1 (Makoto Naegi):**

The two have a good relationship with one another. Mikoto tends to take after him more than they do Byakuya, and as such, they get along rather well. Mikoto usually goes to him with problems before they go to Byakuya (unless the problem is related to money-handling, in which case Makoto more than happily directs them to their other father), which gives them a very deep and trusting bond with one another. Particularly, Mikoto views their Dad (as they call him) as a very kindhearted and respected man, and does their best to try and emulate him, to varying degrees of success.

**Relationship to Parent #2 (Byakuya Togami):**

Mikoto and Byakuya aren't as close as Mikoto is with Makoto. He genuinely does want to help them in any way he can, but they usually turn to Makoto for life advice. However, the two of them are very good business partners when it comes down to it. Byakuya wants to be closer with Mikoto, but due to his insecurities about himself as a parent, and the relationship he had to his father, he feels he has no way to approach them. They also seem to want to be closer to their Father (as they refer to him), but worry about making him disappointed. The two love each other deeply, but don't show it in the same way that Makoto does with Mikoto.

* * *

**Relationships to Half-Siblings:**

On the Naegi side of their bloodline, Mikoto tends to get along with them rather well. Save for a couple of their siblings that take after their other parent, they all have quite a lot in common and take after Makoto. Particularly, Mikoto gets along well with their half-brother Yasushi, half-brother Tsutomu, and half-sister Amame. Mikoto doesn't really speak much with Eri or Tokino.

On the Togami side, Mikoto can sometimes feel a bit overwhelmed. Their half-siblings through Byakuya are all rather different, and don't particularly mesh well with Mikoto's personality in general. However, they do get along with Isui and Katsue. Mikoto almost never speaks to Higura, Rin, or Sanae, mostly due to feeling intimidated by them, for various reasons.

* * *

**Theme Color(s):** Sea green, clover green, gray

**Key Feature(s):** Clover hair clip, chin-length tousled dirty blond hair, round blue eyes, heavy freckles, sea green blazer, knee-high boots

**Which Parent Do They Resemble More?:** Makoto Naegi (as far as actual appearance, color-wise they resemble Byakuya a fair bit)

* * *

**Height:** 5'5" / 165 cm

**Weight:** 155 lbs / 70 kg

**Blood Type:** AB

**Chest:** 65 cm / 26 in

**Likes:** Coffee, flower language

**Dislikes:** Storms, iced coffee


	2. Yasushi Hagakure, SHSL Tarot Reader

> _"Ah, what's up? Name's Yasushi Hagakure. I'm the SHSL Tarot Card Reader. Swing by if you want some guidance for your future or whatever."_

* * *

**Name:** Yasushi Hagakure

**Birthday:** April 30th

**Gender Identity:** Transgender male

**Pronouns:** He/Him

**Orientation:** Gay

**Parents:** Makoto Naegi & Yasuhiro Hagakure

* * *

**Positive Personality Traits (as perceived by others):**

  * Adventurous
  * Charismatic
  * Clever
  * Colorful
  * Confident
  * Daring
  * Dynamic
  * Forceful
  * Freethinking
  * Fun-Loving
  * Humorous
  * Leisurely
  * Passionate
  * Playful
  * Relaxed
  * Spontaneous



**Neutral Personality Traits (as perceived by others):**

  * Absentminded
  * Aggressive
  * Breezy
  * Competitive
  * Intense
  * Mellow
  * Outspoken
  * Proud
  * Sarcastic
  * Stubborn
  * Unambitious
  * Uninhibited



**Negative Personality Traits (as perceived by others):**

  * Abrasive
  * Aimless
  * Arrogant
  * Blunt
  * Careless
  * Childish
  * Crass
  * Devious
  * Disorderly
  * Erratic
  * Extravagant
  * Fiery
  * Foolish
  * Graceless
  * Hedonistic
  * Impatient
  * Indulgent
  * Messy
  * Petty
  * Rowdy
  * Tactless



* * *

**Relationship to Parent #1 (Makoto Naegi):**

Yasushi gets along relatively well with Makoto. Because his personality tends to take after Yasuhiro more, he tends to get along better with him, but Makoto is the one that Yasushi goes to for advice and problems. Makoto is the stricter of the two, and that sometimes gets stifling for Yasushi, but he still loves him, and Makoto loves him in return. Yasushi calls Makoto his Dad, and considers him to be a very kind, loving, and respectable person that he tries to take after.

**Relationship to Parent #2 (Yasuhiro Hagakure):**

Yasushi and Yasuhiro get along more like best friends rather than a parent and son. Yasushi tends to spend more overall time around Yasuhiro, but the time is less meaningfully spent. Yasushi takes after Hiro more in terms of his personality, so the two get along rather well. Their tendency to be aimless and airheaded makes them seem rather flaky, and doesn't lead to a strong father-son bond. This is reflected in how Yasushi calls him Hiro rather than anything related to his status as father.

* * *

**Relationships to Half-Siblings:**

His siblings on the Naegi side tend to be a bit concerned about him, so they act as voices of reason to his reckless, goofy antics. In particular, he gets along well with Mikoto, Jen, and Koi (the latter being a strange sort of opposites-attract friendship). He has a hard time getting along with Akifumi and Inoko.

The Hagakure clan are all rather similar in that they're relatively carefree, so they all get along rather well. He is very close with Ruriko, Nobumi, and Mifuyu. He's less close with Ken'o, Hakaru, and Namio, due to those three taking most after their other parent.

* * *

**Theme Color(s):** Brown, denim blue, sea green

**Key Feature(s):** Brown chin-length dreadlocks, nose piercing, green headband, pendulum earring, crystal necklace, white fingerless glove, black jacket, green leggings underneath ripped jeans

**Which Parent Do They Resemble More?:** Yasuhiro Hagakure

* * *

**Height:** 5'7" / 170 cm

**Weight:** 122 lbs / 55 kg

**Blood Type:** AB

**Chest:** 88 cm / 35 in

**Likes:** Blackjack, origami

**Dislikes:** Mathematics, ghost stories


End file.
